Harry's Archway Journey
by Harry potter Goddess
Summary: Harry is starting a new year at hogwarts. But throughout the year harry misses his godfather so much he leaves the school and Goes to the outside world for two things, one do avenge his godfather, and two to find out more about the archway.
1. Chapter 1

"**BOY! COME HERE!**" yelled Uncle Vernon.

Harry Potter put down his book, Flying with the Cannons, which he was reading for the thirteenth time, and headed downstairs, wondering what he could have done to make his uncle so furious this early in the morning.

His uncle was in the lounge-room, holding the phone as far away from his as possible, as though afraid that it might explode.

"It's that red-haired family," said Uncle Vernon. "They want to speak with you."

His face was no longer it's usual purple, but a deep scarlet. He handed the phone to Harry, but didn't leave the room, obviously wanting to hear every word of the conversation.

"Hello" said Harry, holding the receiver a little way away from his ear in case Ron started shouting like he had a few years ago. The Weasley family, while being the kindest family Harry knew, weren't very well associated with using muggle equipment.

"Harry, is that you?" said Ron, his voice normal.

"Yep. How are things down at the burrow? Asked Harry holding the receiver closer.

"Fine. Percy's apologised to Dad and moved back in." About a year ago Mr Weasley and Ron's older brother Percy had a fight resulting in him leaving. "Mum got all teary-eyed when they made up"

"That's great. How are Fred and Georges shop going?"

"Fabulous! They bought us all presents. I got a dragon-skin jacket with a picture of the Cannons on the back." The Chudley Cannons were the Quidditch team Ron supported.

"Wow. They must be selling out like mad!"

"Yeah, all thanks to you mate."

Harry had forced the twins to take his 1000 galleons triwizard winning a couple of years ago, making it possible to run the joke shop they always wanted.

"Anyway, I called to see if you could come over. According to Mum, Dumbledore says it's ok.

"Yeah, I would love to. I'll just ask."

Harry covered the mouthpiece so that wouldn't hear the comments that Uncle Vernon was likely to say, none of them nice.

"What do they want?" Snapped Uncle Vernon.

"They were wondering if I would be able to go over to their house."

Even though Uncle Vernon seemed to be having trouble deciding Harry knew that he wouldn't dare say no. Not after the threat Moody gave him at Kings Cross station.

"Well, fine. But you tell them they have to keep you for the rest of the holidays. And the have to pick you up without destroying the lounge."

Harry went back to speaking to Ron.

"How long would I be staying?"

"All holidays, of course."

"And would it be possible for you to pick me up?"

"Dad's already hired ministry cars."

Harry turned back to his uncle.

"I can stay all holidays and they are picking me up in cars."

Uncle Vernon's eyebrows rose.

"Their lot can drive can they?"

"Well considering they have cars I think it would be obvious." Snapped Harry. He hated the way the Dursleys always criticised the Weasleys.

"Yep that's fine," said Harry turning his back to Uncle Vernon. "So when will you be picking me up?"

"As soon as we finish talking."

"Oh! Um, how long should that take?"

"Three hours."

"OK, I'll see you then."

"Yep. Bye."

Harry put down the phone and turned to see his uncle still waiting.

"Well?"

"They will be here in three hours."

"**WHAT!**"

"They should be here-"

"I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID BOY!" Yelled Uncle Vernon. "WHAT DO THEY MEAN BY IT!"

Aunt Petunia came running into the room, obviously to see what all the yelling was about.

"What is it Vernon?"

"THE RED-HEAD FAMILY ARE GOING TO BE HERE IN THREE HOURS!"

The next 2 hours were a rush of cleaning and tidying up. Harry spent most of it in his room. It took his most of the morning just to find all of his possesions; it seemed like most of them had crept into the most unlikely places; he found one of his Hogwarts robes inside a spare pillow on the top shelf of his cupboard. Once he finished packing his trunk, he sat down on his bed and patted his owl Hedwig. He stayed that way until it was about 5 minutes to when the Weasleys were supposed to arrive. He headed to the kitchen, where the Dursleys were behaving unusually. Aunt petunia was sitting down at the kitchen table twiddling her thumbs and craning her neck every so often to see down the street, while Uncle Vernon walked around the kitchen, jumping at the slightest noise and constantly running into things as though he were blind. Dudley was nowhere to be seen, but Harry had a pretty good idea where his cousin would be. He was probably hiding in his room, making sure his mouth was closed tight and his buttocks, out of sight. After Dudley's last two experiences Harry couldn't blame his cousin for being scared.

Harry decided to go into the lounge room to wait. He had barely sat down, though, when he saw a couple of cars driving down the street. Although they were at the opposite end of the street, Harry could make out what looked like a bush of red hair inside the car. Harry immediately jumped up and ran to the door where he almost collided with Uncle Vernon who was blocking the front door.

"Would you please get out of the way?" Said Harry as politely as he could manage.

"If you think that I'm having those freaks in my house, you've got another thing coming."

Besides this being extremely rude, Harry knew he could never get his trunk down by himself, and the chances of the Dursleys helping were about minus ten to a million.

Choosing his words carefully Harry said. "But what about the neighbours?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Imagine what they're going to say when they see them waiting at your doorstep."

He had done it. He had said the magic words. Now he watched the purple recede blotchily from Uncle Vernon's face, making it look like badly mixed blackcurrant ice cream. The thought of the neighbours discovering that the Dursleys were related, however distantly, to wizards was obviously unbearable.

"Well fine they can come inside, but only till you get your things."

A second later the doorbell rang. Uncle Vernon jumped away from the door as though it had bitten him.

"Hurry up and answer it boy!" Uncle Vernon growled.

Harry opened the door and for a millisecond saw what looked like not only the whole Weasley family, but half a dozen of the Order. His vision became completely obscured by a large quantity of very bushy hair.

"Hermione, let the boy breathe!" said Ron, obviously trying not to laugh.

Hermione let go of Harry and he looked around. All of the Weasleys were there except for Charlie, along with Tonks, Moody and Shacklebolt. Realising he was blocking the doorway, he stepped back to let them in.

Once they had all moved into the lounge room, there was an awkward silence. Uncle Vernon looked like he had just swallowed half a dozen lemons.

"This is such a beautiful house you have here," said Mrs Weasley, in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Harry, shall we go get your stuff?" said the twins.

"Sure."

"Could you come too?" said George.

"Um, ok." It was a complete mystery to Harry why they needed him as they had managed by themselves two years ago.

When they got to Harry's bedroom the twins turned to look at Harry.

"Harry mate, we know it is your birthday tomorrow," said George " So we thought we would give you your present now, seeing as we have work tomorrow."

Fred reached in his robe and pulled out a large roughly wrapped present. It was so big; Harry wondered how it could have fitted into Fred's pocket without bulging.

"Happy Birthday." said the twins.

Harry unwrapped his present to find two Hogwarts robes.

"Before you say anything, let us explain," said Fred, noticing the look of confusion on Harry's face. "These are our latest and greatest invention. The Pocket-less Robe. And the Invisibility Robe. In the Pocket-less robe you can store anything you want in the pockets and only you will be able to find what you put in."

"Fred and I are wearing ours at the moment," said George. "Check our pockets."

Feeling a bit silly, Harry walked over to the twins a put his hand into Fred's robe pockets, and turned them inside out. Nothing. It was the same for George's pockets.

"Now it's our turn," said Fred.

Both of the twins put their hands into their pockets and the hands came out clutching a series of lollies.

"Voila!" said the twins, looking very pleased with them-selves.

"And if you don't wish to reveal the contents of the pocket, nothing will come out," said George. "So you'll never have to worry about teachers asking you to empty out your pockets."

"This is incredible," said Harry, staring at the robes. "So what about the Invisible Robe?"

"It will make you invisible for half an hour," said Fred

"How can I make myself invisible?"

"Like this," said the twins in unison. They lifted their hands up and pressed their shop crest (a W made of wands, each wand producing different coloured sparks) and disappeared. A few seconds later they both reappeared, touching their crest, grinning from ear to ear.

"And there you have it. Two robes, full of brilliance." Said George. "Brought to you by the one and only, Weasley's Wizard Wheezers. Happy Birthday."

"Oh and by the way, there is a little surprise for you in your pockets." Added Fred.

Harry unfolded his robe, and placed his hand in the first pocket. It grasped onto some thing. Harry pulled his hand out, and laughed as a packet of Ton tongue Toffees. The twin's smiles widened.

"We thought you'd like that." They said in unison.

"The other pockets got a surprise as well." Said George.

Harry placed his hand in the other pocket, and pulled out an assortment of different, magical lollies, with everything from Fizzing Wizzbees to Skiving Snackboxes. Harry's eyes bulged at the sight. There must have been at least fifty different lollies.

"I can't believe this. It's way too much. You guys shouldn't have given me all this."

"If it weren't for you, mate, we wouldn't have had the resources to create all this. Just think of it, as a reward for helping the poor people who can no benefit from our products."

Harry looked at them grinning more than he had in over a month.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter the Second:

Harry bent down to pick up all of his lollies just as Uncle Vernon poked his head through the door.

"What's taking so long boy?" He growled. "I would have thought you'd have the sense to at least have packed."

"I did pack already."

"Then get you're ungrateful ass down here, already."

He closed the door with a slam, making Harry and the twins jump.

"Nice to see you're uncle is so caring and understanding," said George, looking slightly stunned.

"Yeah, I can't understand why he hasn't one best uncle award." Fred put in, also looking slightly alarmed. They both leaned down, to help Harry with his sweets. As they walked downstairs, Harry noticed that they were whispering to each other, and in their hands they held a few green lollies.

"What is that for?" He asked suspiciously, looking at the lollies. He had had previous experiences with the twin's tricks to know, that the lollies weren't just a simple tasty treat. They looked guiltily at each other, which was rather rare for them.

"Well, Harry, we, um, thought that we might get a little revenge on your Uncle, for being so rude." Explained Fred.

"These are a rather new invention of ours. We are still working on them. We haven't named them yet. But basically their purpose is to make the consumer be forced to be polite. So for example," George thought for barely a moment. "Feed one of these to Malfoy, and he wont so much as be able to poke his tongue out at you. He won't be able to be cruel to you, he'll have to make polite conversation." They smiled wickedly.

"So your planning to somehow feed these to my uncle?" Said Harry, who had already caught on. " So that he will have to be polite?"

"Yep, that was pretty much our plan. Don't worry." They Added. "Your uncle will back to his normal terrible self in one hour."

"So, what are you waiting for?"

"Well, we are hoping to see him be courteous to us. But how do we get him to eat it?"

"Somehow, I don't think he will eat anything we offer him." George smiled, obviously remembering last time they were here. While the two of them reminisced, Harry thought about how they could do this.

"Boy, get me a drink!" called His uncle. "And bring me a headache tablet."

Harry could almost leap with joy. Could a better opportunity have come, than this? He looked at the Weasley Twins, who both had the exact same expression, one of absolute joy. They practically flew down the stair and raced into the kitchen. Pouring the water into a glass of water, he watched as the twins got the pills out of the cupboard. They examined the pills, and then using their wands cast a spell. The green lolly took the appearance o the real headache pills.

When they entered the room, Vernon, looked as if he was about to burst. The rest of the Party were standing at the opposite side of the room. Passing him the glass, Harry stood back and watched as his uncle swallowed the pill. They watched as his face slowly receded to its normal colour. Trying not to laugh, they looked on as he walked over to Mr Weasley.

"I'm terribly sorry, my good man," he said, holding out his hand to Mr Weasley. With a look of confusion upon his face, Mr Weasley shook his hand. " I am afraid I have been very rude. For that I give you my sincerest apologies, although I realise that no amount of apologies can make up for the disgraceful way I have treated you and you lovely wife and beautiful children. Perhaps you'd like to stay for dinner. Petunia is making a rather delicious soup."

"Um, that's fine, Mr Dursley. We can't stay anyway," said Mrs Weasley. " We have a lot of things to get ready. Bt thank you for your offer."

When Uncle Vernon turned back around, Harry saw, that although his expression was one of calmness, his eyes were filled with panic. They were darting all around his eyeballs, as though looking for some way to escape. They focused themselves on Harry, and Uncle Vernon started towards him. When He reached Harry, he held out his arms as though he was going to try and choke him. His arms were just about to reach for his neck, when they froze for a moment. Harry looked up at his Uncle's face. It was filled a look that was always reserved for Dudley. A look of care, love and affection. Harry actually felt scared. This look was almost as dangerous looking as Uncle Vernon's Fury look. He started to try and back away, but Vernon closed in on him. "Oh, are you trying to run away from your dear uncle. Come give your uncle Vernon a hug good bye." He leaned forward and Harry simply froze with fear. Uncle Vernon's hugs, felt very much like Hagrid's. Bone crushing. But not because he was tall, but because of all the fat. Harry's mouth was blocked by his uncle's shoulder, and he started to choke. When He was finally released, Harry was down on his knees panting. "Now I know we wont be seeing each other for a while my boy, but there is no need to start crying. It's ok." He reached inside his pocket and took out his wallet. He reached inside and held out a twenty-dollar note. "Here Harry, consider this a farewell present. I should have bought you something, but oh well." Harry took it, stunned. "Well up you get Harry. Your dear friends are waiting for you, and another exciting year is ahead of you." Pulling Harry up with a groan.

"Well aren't you going to say goodbye your cousin? No I suppose Dudley is hiding. Hahaha, poor tyke seemed almost scared enough to wet his pants this morning.

"Um, bye uncle Vernon. I think you should take the money back though," He knew there would be hell to pay if his uncle didn't get it back.

"Oh no my boy. I can't just send into the world with nothing can I? Don't worry, we have plenty of money to get by." He turned back to the group standing in the corner. " Well lovely seeing you all again, but the time of parting must come."

Vernon helped them carry the trunk to the Ministry cars, and then waved them goodbye. All the time with a look of utmost horror on his face.

"I was wondering," Harry asked the twins. "Do you think I could get a lifetime supply of those? I think they would be quite handy." They all laughed as Number four Privett drive slowly disappeared from view.


	3. Chapter 3

After Explaining to Ron, Hermione and Ginny about the lollies they were silent for a while. Nobody really knew what to say. Finally Ginny cleared her throat slightly then said.

"Harry, I know you wont want to talk about this, but I'll-We'll try and get it over quickly." Ginny looked threateningly at the others.

"Well, Harry," Hermione put in. "Dumbledore found Sirius's last will and testament. Turns out that he left everything to you."

Harry looked away. His eyes shadowed over, as he thought about the closest thing he ever had to a parent and how he was never going to see him again. He had spent many days in the summer lying on his bed trying to come to terms with that. Hard as he tried, he could not accept it, and ended up weeping into his pillow. He could not accept that he now had no one that could come close to a parent in his life, that he was truly alone in the world that the only one who was ever able to understand his feeling was now….

"Harry I know this is hard for you but-"Ginny was cut short by a look Harry gave her.

"I never want to see that prison, or that elf or anything to do with it again!" He practically yelled. Everyone went completely silent.

"Harry, you don't," Hermione said nervously. "Dumbledore, just needs you to tell him that he can be the Secret Keeper."

"Fine, I don't care." Harry said looking out the window again.

"Well, as soon as we get to the Burrow, you can tell him yourself."

"What's he doing at your house?" Harry asked Ron

"Well, since the house has been handed down to you, he hasn't been sure whether he could get back in. With all the charms and spells and stuff, it was more likely that he would be blown to smithereens. So as soon as h gets your permission he, and the rest of the Order can move back in." Harry looked sharply at him. "Not us of course," He added quickly. "You know, seeing as how we aren't actually in the Order yet. We'll be having fun at the Burrow. I bet your dying to try out your Firebolt?" He put in, obviously trying to change the subject. But Harry realised a flaw.

"What about the fact that I'm not a Black?" he said looking at all of them. "How do we know that they don't have some spell that doesn't allow anyone but a Black to inherit the house?"

"Don't worry about that. Sirius had told Dumbledore that he had it all sorted out ages before he…" Hermione stopped herself. She looked awkwardly at the rest of the group for help.

They spent the rest of the way chatting about Quidditch. Harry didn't join in with the conversation and no one pressured him about it. Harry assumed that they realised it wouldn't have been much good either. He was absorbed inside his own thoughts. He felt lost in the world. No parents, nobody he could really talk to, and an enemy trying to find and kill him. He knew now that he had no choice but to either kill Lord Voldemort or be killed himself. In a small way, it was a relief to at least know, what was ahead of him. Now he knew where his situation stood, he could plan it all out from there.

When they arrived at the Burrow, Mrs Weasley rushed them into the house straight away. Harry knew that he wasn't able to have the same amount of protection the Dursley's house gave him. This meant that he was in more danger while he was enjoying himself, so he would have to be extra alert.

As soon as they were inside, Mrs Weasley set about cooking lunch for them, after a short farewell, Moody, Tonks, and Shacklebolt departed.

"Come on Harry," Hermione said. "Lets take your stuff up to Ron's room."

"Yeah, Lets go." Harry agreed. He started trying to lift them, but the twins used their wands to carry them up instead. On the way up, the twins discussed their latest inventions, while Harry, Ron and Hermione talked about their OWLS.

"Do you know when we'll be getting the results?" Harry asked.

"Fred and George got them around this time, when they were in our year," Answered Ron. "So they will probably come in the next few day."

"We all know what Hermione will be getting." Harry said smiling. "O, O, O, O, with the faintest chance of getting an E."

Hermione blushed furiously. "That's not true. I doubt I will get very many O." Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

"SO, what will we give up, then Harry?" Ron asked. "I was thinking Divination, Potions-"

"Ron, I thought you wanted to be an Auror." Hermione said.

"Yeah so?"

Hermione sighed exasperatingly. "Well of course, you need to take potions to be able to be an Auror."

Ron looked gloomy. "Well it isn't as if I will pass. You know I can't do potions."

Dinner that evening was an exciting affair. Harry was listening very intently to the conversations taking place, trying to catch up on all the stuff he'd missed out on.

There was much excitement the next morning, and Hermione was practically shaking with nerves.

"What going on?" Harry asked groggily. He had only just woken up.

"We-We-We're-" hermione sounded very much like professor Quirell. "They-they've arrived."

Sighing, Harry gave up on Hermione, and went to Ron, who was very white indeed. "What's happened, what going on?"

"The OWL results. There on the table. We decided to wait until you were up till we opened them."

Harry felt his heat beat increase. So this was it. He walked over to the table and took the Parchment. Handing them out to Ron and Hermione he looked at his own.So, shall we then?" he asked. They all looked at each other, then looked at the parchment.

"For god's sake, just open the damm letters will you?" called Fred

"There just a piece of parchment." Added George. Harry opened the letter, and read his results.

Astronomy-

A

Care of magical creatures-

O

Defense against the Dark Arts-

O

Divination-

D

Herbology-

E

Charms-

E

History of magic-

D

Potions-

E

Transfiguration-

E

* * *

REVIEWS! GIMME GIMME GIMME!(except for Cat and Aimeee, cause they are kind loving caring people) NO MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL REVIEWS COME IN! PLEASE, I AM BEGGING YOU...ME ...DESPERATE! PRETTY PLEASE WITH PISTACHIOS! i WILL EVEN ACCEPT FLAMES (for those of you who don't know what they are, according to Cat they are mean ppls reviews, saying i suck, hehehehehe) please 


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow, Harry," Ron said, looking over at his marks. "How the hell did you do that?"

"What did you get?"

"You know A's and E's. Of course, you and I were always going to fail Divination." He looked at his scores. "Well I got and E in potions. Who'd a thought?"

They both look over at Hermione. She seemed to be slightly upset. They both went up behind her and looked at her scores. After swearing for a few seconds Ron said. "Jesus Christ, why the sad face? The only thing you didn't get an O in was Defence against the dark arts." He looked at Hermione who still seemed to be upset. "Oh God. One E and she start moping. You can't be disappointed can you! You knew you could never beat Harry. He's the boy who lived. A child prodigy." Harry glared at him.

"So what are we going to take then?" Hermione said, obviously trying to get off the subject of her report. "It all depends on what we want as a career."

"Well I only got an E in Potions. Say good bye to me being an Auror." Harry looked at his paper sadly. He had been very impressed with his report, but realised now that without that extra mark for Potions, he could never be an Auror. "I can't imagine what else I'm gonna do. Maybe I'll play Quidditch for the rest of my life." As much as Harry loved Qudditch, the idea of doing nothing else for the rest of his life wasn't a happy prospect.

"Don't worry Harry," Mr Weasley said behind him. Turning around Harry looked at Mr Weasley, who had a sly expression upon his face. "Dumbledore has had a talk to professor Snape. Apparently, only a few people in your year actually managed to get Outstanding, and there wasn't enough to make a whole class, so students with Exceeds Expectations can also join if they want to." He smiled at Harry. "So don't give up hope yet. We could really use someone as invincible as you in the ministry." He gave Harry a good-natured slap on the shoulder, noticing the pissed off expression on Harry's face once again. Why couldn't they just stop teasing him about that?

"Well, I suppose we had better get you equipment then hadn't we?" said Mrs Weasley, looking at their booklists. "Of to Diagon Alley we go."

As soon as they were all ready, they lined up in front of the fire, and each took a handful of the floo powder. Harry grimaced slightly when it was his turn. His previous experiences with floo powder weren't at all pleasant.

He stepped into the flames, dropped the powder, and was about to say Diagon Alley, when his scar suddenly felt as if it had been ripped open. He screamed, and then was whisked away through the fireplaces, his scar searing. It stopped as suddenly as it had started and he was thrown full pelt through a fireplace entrance. His heart racing he stared around, his hands rummaging through his pockets in search for his glasses and wand. When he put on his glasses he looked at his surroundings carefully, trying to establish where he was. With a jolt of inner pain, he realised that he was in a very familiar place. He started to shake slightly, his heart throbbing inside his chest. Tears welled up in his eyes.

He was in the kitchen of the Black House. He stood up, trying to control his shakes, and headed towards the door. Opening it he looked through he hallway. Mrs Black seemed to be asleep, so Harry slipped silently past her, and headed to the living room. He heard voices, and tapped on the door slightly. The voices ceased and the sound of footsteps grew closer. The door opened and Harry looked up to see Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore's forehead creased in confusion.

"Harry, how did you get here?" he asked staring at him.

Harry gulped and replied. "I was going to Diagon Alley, but my scar started to hurt, and I screamed-""

Dumbledore held up his hand, silencing Harry. "Your scar hurt again?"

"Yeah, except it was worse than usual." Why, sir?"

"Did you feel any particular emotion?"

Harry thought back, straining to think past the searing pain. "Angry, and frustrated. You think something might have happened?" already suspecting the answer.

"Yes, it seems that our plan worked." Dumbledore seemed to be saying this more to himself than to Harry. Coughing slightly, he turned, motioning for Harry to follow. Harry looked around at the group of people assembled. It seemed most of the Order were there. They all looked up at him, in surprise. Lupin smiled and walked over to him.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" he asked patting Harry on the back.

"I seems that our plan worked quite well." Dumbledore said happily. "Harry was in the middle of getting to Diagon Alley when he was struck by a series of rather unhappy emotions. It would appear that the Floo powder brought him here."

"Well, why don't you come sit down Harry? Just until we get into contact with the Weasley's." Lupin waved his wand, and a chair appeared. Harry sat, down, and said hello to the rest of the Order. He noticed that Snape didn't seem to be there, and for this he was extremely glad. He didn't think he could face that annoying fuck-wit right now. After the greetings were made, the Order began to Question him on his accident.

"Harry do you remember anything else?" asked Tonks, a kind, yet extremely clumsy witch. "I mean, did you only get the feelings or did you perhaps get a vision as well?

Harry shook his head. "I only felt really angry, and m scar hurt. That was it. Next thing I'm here." He looked around, trying to hold in his tears. So many memories of Sirius. Him being happy at having guests for Christmas, being moody, and depressed. The memories of Sirius's depression were the ones that effected Harry the most. Sirius had been trapped in this wretched house. He escaped from the house, only to fall through that Archway, and meet his doom. Along with this gloomy trail of thoughts came a surging anger. An anger towards himself for being so foolish as to fall for Voldemort's plan, towards Dumbledore, for forcing Sirius to stay trapped like a prisoner, and a small bit aimed at Sirius for being so careless.

He immediately felt ashamed. How could he possibly think that way of Sirius? It wasn't his fault at all. It was Bellatrix! How he loathed the very thought of her. His hands started to shake with anger, and he clenched his teeth in rage.

The Order looked at the young man peculiarly. His suppressed anger was mounting, and with a cry so sudden and loud, it made them jump. Harry let out all his anger in that one simple scream; a scream aimed at all the Death Eaters. With that yell, he vowed that he would go to the ends of the earth to get his revenge.

**"I WILL KILL YOU BELLATRIX, NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!I WILL GET YOU IF I HAVE TO RIP THE WORLD APPART TO REACH YOU!"**

* * *

_So, what did ya think? good? bad? Medium? completely and utterly pointless? please for the love of all things holy, review! or else i will not write more, and then my evil goddess/overlord will hurt me. now we wouldn't want that would would we?_

_PLEASE REVIEW! JUST CLICK THAT LITTLE BUTTON DOWN THERE!_


End file.
